


thank you

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Спасибо.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

Эйдан с самого детства не любил самолеты, и уже в сознательном возрасте старался пользоваться поездами и машинами. Он не верил, что после падения с такой высоты уже потом оставалась надежда на опознание тела по зубам. 

– Ты всегда такой нервный во время перелетов? – сидящий рядом Дин снял один наушник и удивленно посмотрел на Эйдана.

– Выходит, что да, – дрожащей рукой Эйдан притянул к себе стакан с водой и сделал несколько глотков.

– И не признавался до последнего. Ладно, у меня все равно есть хорошее решение этой проблемы, – быстрым движением Дин поднял руку и щелкнул пальцем по кнопке вызова стюардессы.

Девушка не успела подойти, а Дин уже сказал, что ему нужна двойная порция виски с содовой.

– Тебе бы еще покурить, – цокнул языком и откинулся в кресле.

– Это было только для роли, – на несколько минут сознание Эйдана перестало быть заполненными вязким туманом.

– Но тебе все равно шло, – задумчиво ответил Дин и кивнул Эйдану – его виски уже стояло на подставке. Стакана с водой там не было. – Прикончи эту порцию и до конца полета проспишь как младенец.

– Хотелось бы, – язык обожгло, а следом в груди разлился настоящий жар. Эйдан закашлялся.

– Осторожнее ты, – Дин похлопал его по спине, легко, скорее успокаивающе. – А теперь коронный номер, – он вытащил из кармана повязку для сна. – Держи, тебе нужнее.

– Спасибо, – Эйдан погрузился в темноту, запоздало осознавая, что обычного «спасибо» было катастрофически мало.

*

Город стал для Эйдана скорее конфетой, такой желанной и уже доступной, что сами зубы чесались от предвкушения. Но их загнали на интервью, хорошо, что в студии было огромное окно, открывающее вид на главную улицу, постоянно отвлекающую Эйдана от разговоров про фильм.

– Ты ее очень расстраиваешь, – шепнул Дин в первый перерыв.

– Кого?

– Нашу прекрасную журналистку, – Дин ослепил Эйдана улыбкой и показал на молоденькую Энн, разговаривающую по телефону. – Она все пытается отвлечь тебя от… – вместо того чтобы закончить фразу Дин только махнул рукой в сторону окна. – Ты понял.

– Не могу больше тут сидеть, – пожаловался Эйдан и увидел на лице Дина понимание. 

Так он не один такой?

– Давай так – остаток часа мы ведем себя как самые прелестные парни на свете, ты в особенности, а вечером выберемся в город.

– А расписание?

– Разберемся.

Можно считать, что проникновенный взгляд, которым Эйдан наградил Дина, стал вторым «спасибо» за тот бесконечный день.

*

На темной аллее только фонари давали им разглядеть хотя бы плитку у себя под ногами.

– На такое я точно не рассчитывал, – кутаясь в свитер, сказал Дин.

– Все отлично, – уверил его Эйдан.

Тогда, в начале второго ночи он, наконец, чувствовал себя нормально, не на нервах, как последние три дня, а спокойно – каждой минутой хотелось наслаждаться сполна.

– Нет, правда, скоро мы дойдем до конца и сможем увидеть тот жуткий фонтан.

– Фонтан, – передразнил Дин и провел рукой по волосам, которые не были уложены. – Может, пройдемся еще куда-нибудь?

– Сначала до фонтана, – Эйдан положил руку ему на плечо, и они пошли в ногу. По темной аллее шум шагов двигался медленно и неохотно, не желая сообщать никому вокруг, что Эйдан и Дин находились не в отеле.

Запертая в фонтане вода бурлила и кипела, капли легчайшими касаниями прошлись по лицу Эйдана.

– Сейчас бы твой фотоаппарат не помешал, – он помотал головой, приводя волосы в беспорядок.

– Кто сказал, что у меня его него?

У руках у Дина оказалась маленькая пленочная камера, и Эйдан со смехом позволил ему сделать несколько фото.

– Нет, здесь бы все-таки отлично смотрелась сигарета.

– Может, в другой раз?

– В студии, – мечтательно закатил глаза Дин.

– И не только с сигаретой, – опять улыбнулся Эйдан и плеснул в него водой.

– Эй, техника!

– Ты уже отснял все, что было нужно.

Воздух и вода передали Дину третье «спасибо».

*

И все три Эйдан чуть позже укрепил своими действиями 


End file.
